Loops And Shifts
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Clark and Chloe are caught in a dimensional rift. Now they must fight against old and new enemies and friend's alike while trying to get home. But which home is home?
1. Anomoly

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Clark and Chloe are stuck in a time shift; they must fight to correct it, and all the while both enemies and former friend's alike are trying to stop them.

Pairing(s): Chlark, mentions of former Clana, former Clois and former Chlollie(-2), along with Bizzana, Bizzaroe-2, Lexana and Lollie as well as mentions of former Chlark-2 and Chlex-2.

* * *

Clark Kent wasn't sure what was going on. Earlier this morning he and his friend Chloe had gotten into a fight; the reason for this was because he was running for class president and Chloe had chosen to support another candidate, Paul Chan, instead of him.

This wasn't what had him confused, however. That honor belonged to the very attractive, very _naked _blonde woman gazing at him coyly as he stepped into his loft.

"Chloe?" He queried, lips suddenly dry and blue eyes wide. He had never really noticed just how attractive the petite girl was, but sitting on his red couch clad in nothing he couldn't _help _but notice.

Long, smooth and shapely legs leading up to a firm and shapely pair of hips, curves leading up to an amazing pa- 'Whoa'. He thought dimly, tilting his head in an attempt to gain a better view. He quickly shook the images out of his head, turning his stunned gaze back to her face.

The blonde shyly coiled a blonde lock around one finger, glimmering green eyes set in a shapely face, lashes fluttering flirtatiously. "Hey, Clark." She turned her stare down to take in his plaid ensemble. "Role-play, huh?" She raised a fine brunette brow.

He blinked as he tried to process her words. "What?" He murmured, still a bit distracted by the sight before him. 'Must be cold out.' He noted dimly, eyes taking in her perky- "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She retorted. "Better yet, why don't you come over here and find out?"

_"Chloe, get away- Not r- You've go-" _Clark blinked, shaking his head. A loud buzzing seemed to echo throughout the area. He briefly wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Clark?" This time Chloe sounded concerned. He shook his head once more in an attempt to clear his mind of the incessant buzzing. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"You can't hear that?" He pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block the noise.

"Hear what? Clark I- -a-t he-r an-th-." Her voice seemed garbled, as though he were listening to her from underwater. He blinked again as he looked up at her. Had her hair just turned black?

"Chlo-" Abruptly the noise in his head sharpened, becoming an all-encompassing cacophony of noise. "Chloe- I can't." He tried to tell the girl what was wrong.

Then she hit him.

Clark's head reeled back from the sudden assault, stunned even as the noise suddenly stopped. He registered another hit from the girl, a sudden swing that sent him to the floor.

He looked up, both wondering how she had hurt him and why she had hit him when he suddenly stopped.

Staring up at him with fear etched onto her face, Chloe Sullivan, now with black hair and dark eyes, pressed herself against the desk she had chosen to hide under, tears running down her face.

"Chloe?" Clark stared at the terrified girl, wondering how he'd gone from standing in his loft with the girl completely naked in front of him, to kneeling next to her in school.

A hand grabbed his hair from behind and pulled him back, startling him with the strength he could feel behind it. "And who's this?" An amused drawl sounded, receiving a wide-eyed stare from the girl in front of him.

Clark pulled himself from the grip of the person behind him, earning a grunt of surprise, and turned. And stopped.

Standing directly in front of him was an exact replica of him, from the messy black hair (though styled expensively) and wide blue eyes down to the thick black eyebrows and exact same height; The only difference being the designer clothing cruel glint in the other's eyes. "That's interesting." The other him smirked.

Clark _punched_ him.

He wanted answers from the other him; but he could tell from the damage around the room, the cowering figure of Chloe in the corner behind a desk and the lecherous gleam directed towards her that whoever the copy was, he was dangerous.

"Who are you?" He glared down at the sprawled form of his black-clad twin, earning a look of disbelief.

"I don't know who you are, but you've got balls." Blue eyes flashed a burning orange-red. "_Now burn._"

A flash of heat burst through the front of his plaid button-up top, searing across his side. He bit his lip to keep from crying out at the sudden flare and reacted with another punch, cutting off the other's attack and sending him sprawling even further.

The other man turned to face him once more, shock and anger warring for dominance across his face, cheek blooming into a bruise. A singer hand came up to touch the injury as though unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Who the _fuck _are _you?_" The other sneered.

Clark stood above him, back straight and expression stony. "I want you to _leave._" He spoke stoically, poised to strike once more.

The copy turned from him to see Chloe, still scared but eyes now with hope blooming. His eyes flashed red once more, only to receive another forcefully strike.

"I said. _Leave._" Clark stressed once more, mustering all the confidence he could.

"You wanted to know my name, right?" The black-clad evil copy (No way was he not evil) asked rhetorically, smirking slightly. The bruise on his cheek was already gone, the skin now only tinged a minor red hue. "My name is Clark. Clark Luthor." He grinned at Clark's stunned silence. "And you've just made the single biggest mistake you'll ever make." He growled before lunging. Then he vanished.

Clark looked around to make sure he wasn't hiding, then turned to face Chloe, who was now staring up at him, befuddled. "Are- Are you okay?" He asked her warily.

The girl looked around the room, taking in all the trashed desks, the broken computer, misplaced paperwork and burn marks, then she turned. She lunged.

Clark grimaced as he felt the effects of green meteor rock but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around the crying black-haired girl and rubbed her back as she burst into tears. "You're safe now." He groaned at the effects of the rock and tried to focus.

What was going on?


	2. Smackdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Clark and Chloe are stuck in a time shift; they must fight to correct it, and all the while both enemies and former friend's alike are trying to stop them.

Pairing(s): Chlark, mentions of former Clana, former Clois and former Chlollie(-2), along with Bizzana, Bizzaroe-2, Lexana and Lollie as well as mentions of former Chlark-2 and Chlex-2.

Thanks for the reviews **Nightwing 509 **and **The Fallen Sky.** I'm glad you're both enjoying the story and while things will be confusing at first I promise that all will be explained as the story goes on. :)

**Chapter two:**

* * *

Clark pulled back to stare the petite girl in the eye, deep blue meeting dark blue-green. "Are you okay?"

The black-haired girl who bore a striking resemblance to one of his best friends nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah, I..." She seemed to realize that her remarkable savior looked exactly like her attacker. "Who are you?" She whispered, stunned.

"Clark Kent. I- You don't...?" She flinched at the first name but her eyes lit up in recognition at the last name. "I don't know what's..." He was at a loss for words. One moment he had been in his loft, then he'd been accosted by a stark naked Chloe Sullivan, then he was standing in front of her cowering look alike, then attacked by his _own lookalike. '__"Clark Luthor. And you've just made the single biggest mistake you'll ever make."'_

"Thank you." He was jolted from his jumbled thoughts by the tearful girl he'd just saved. "I don't know where you came from, but thank you."

"I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting manner, hand on her shoulder even as he pulled away. It was a wonder that he had even stayed this close with her necklace in proximity. When he was finally out of range he stared down at the glowing green rock in unease.

"What-?" She seemed confused by his attention on her neckline, but when she turned her blushing gaze downwards she quickly realized why. "The meteor rock? It hurts you?" At the realization she yanked it off and went to throw it across the office.

"Don't!" The girl turned, startled, at his vehement cry. "It hurts him too. Don't let it out of your sight."

While she looked concerned by the fact that they shared the same weakness she, nonetheless, put the necklace in her pocket, allowing him a degree of protection from it. "You're the same?" If anything the confused young girl seemed more comforted by that than worried.

"Yeah, I... What happened here?" He gestured around the room to emphasize his meaning.

"Clark Luthor happened." She spoke darkly, as though she had experience with him. "He's been terrorizing Metropolis for months, nearly two years actually, and apparently he's decided to expand. Psychopath."

"I'm sorry." He murmured, eyes downcast.

The girl seemed to realize what he was doing, as she shook her head and stepped towards him, only hesitating slightly when she saw him flinch at the radiation from the meteor rock. "Don't be. I don't know you, but... You're not him. I can tell that already. None of this is your fault."

"Thanks. I... Did anyone else get hurt?" He started, suddenly realizing that the destruction expanded past the office walls.

"Yeah, Greg Arkin, Justin Gaines and Jeremy Creek. And I think a lot of other people are injured. Not to mention the property damage." She trailed off and reached out to grab his arm as he moved. "You can't go out there, if anyone sees you then they'll panic."

"Right." He agreed reluctantly, acknowledging her point. "But I have to stop him. I'm the only one who can." Usually he shied away from this type of responsibility, but not at this moment. Right now innocent lives were at risk.

The dark-haired girl bit her lower lip, furrowing her brow in consternation. "Alright, but be careful. He's a stone-cold killer and apparently he's got a little gang of murderers." She warned.

He nodded, standing firm in his decision. "I won't let him hurt anyone else."

* * *

Clark Luthor gazed up into the sky, hazy eyes trying to pinpoint something in the distance, steadily getting closer and closer. "So soon?" He practically purred, eyes glimmering with interest and hatred.

Approaching with insane speed, a figure impacted with the murderer, sending him spiraling through the air. "Indeed. It would behoove you not to underestimate me." A calm voice sounded to the left. He spun to spot the figure only to receive a sudden strike to the cheek, knocking him further back to impact with a wall behind him. Another strike ensured that he went through it.

"Fucking impostor." He growled, pulling back a fist and lunging. The figure held out an outstretched palm and calmly caught the punch and spun, sending through another wall. Then another. And another.

He was finally released to be send skidding through the dirt beneath him, sliding several meters before abruptly coming to a halt. "I could say the same of you. Both you and that other boy. I do apologize for that, by the way. A side effect."

"Side effect...?" He stood, dust and debris falling from his now-tattered clothing. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." The dark-clad monster spun in time to catch the hit this time, taking in the newcomers appearance. A thick dark blue cloak leading up to a collection of fur around the neck. A white mask stared back at him, a strange mix of both human and animal features staring back. The mask was almost blank save for the minor curve signifying a mouth and two small holes for the nostrils. A thin ridge above the eyes drew attention away from the newcomers eyes.

For a normal person this might have been a problem, but the son of Lionel Luthor was nothing if not a problem solver. He stared straight through the mask. _"What?" _He hissed, staring at the man's face.

Thin lips curled back into a small smile. "Ah, I should have guessed that you'd use _that-._" He chuckled, and then _pulled._

Luthor's feet left the ground as he was pulled towards and past the man, a sharp twist leading his into the air and then _down. _*CRACK*

"-But still. That's a terrible lapse of judgement on your behalf." The mask stared down at the wide-eyed man with his knee firmly lodged into his stomach. "Do try to keep up." He said softly, and then he moved.

Some might have called it unrefined; a pivot on his heel and a simple jump followed by a throw. That is, of course, until you take into account that the jump took them near eighty meters into the air.

The throw, however, was done with such strength that Clark Luthor was sent through the sixth story of a building, and then another three before finally hitting the ground.

"I know what you're thinking." The masked man started, calmly walking past the damaged structures and screaming civilians to plant a knee in the small of the downed man's back. "And _No._" He finished. "I'm not responsible. Though I wouldn't mind if I we-"

Blue eyes widened as a sudden force barreled into his head. _"You-" _He cut himself off as he saw nothing there. "Ah. Of course." He chuckled once more, turning his gaze to the winded man beneath him. "Brace yourself." He warned, ignoring the strike of pure force that left cracks along the left side of his mask. Small chips fell away, revealing a glimmer of a blazing red scar across his cheek and a dull yet no less manic sapphire-blue eye, lightened by the contrasting crimson flecks that seemed to glow and shift in the iris, pupil dilated in excitement. "Even I don't know where we'll end up."

The two combatants abruptly disappeared, leaving a trail of trenches in the roads and several shattered buildings.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the story. Also, should I make a sort of comic version of the story's fight scenes on Deviantart or something? Because while I do quite enjoy reading a story I know that I, personally, do prefer to see some action in pictures and I'd rather enjoy it methinks. (I'll also, perhaps, draw some Chlark.) :)

BTW, I recently got a new printer/scanner, so I've decided to draw up a few pics for the fic(s). (HA! I made a rhyme! I R do good grammar! XD) This first cover is a little shoddy because I haven't drawn in quite a while so I'm a little rusty, but I'll improve as I get back into it.


	3. Paradox

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Pairing(s): Chlark, mentions of former Clana, former Clois and former Chlollie(-2), along with Bizzana, Bizzaroe-2, Lexana and Lollie as well as mentions of former Chlark-2 and Chlex-2.

**Chapter three:**

* * *

Clark stared at the day's paper with a bemused sort of interest. Earlier in the week he had allowed Lois to interview him as Superman for the first time, revealing to the public the existence of aliens. He had expected outrage and strong denial but, thus far, the ones who seemed to be both giving and taking the most slack were the religious organisations. Between the fanatics calling him an "abomination in the eyes of the lord" and the others referring to him as "An angel" and ignoring his alien origins, thus far the nut-jobs were barely outnumbered by the more logical individuals.

Meanwhile there was the scientific community calling for everything from DNA samples to dissection and the military lobbying for either recruitment or weaponization (Thankfully _far _more of the former than the latter.) and people like Checkmate and Lex Luthor scheming in the background. It seemed like he could barely catch a break.

_Clark sped through the city of Metropolis, heading straight for Star City. Things had taken a turn for the worse ever since he had revealed himself to the public; He had assumed that something as simple as glasses and a slouching demeanor would offset people as to his true identity but, unfortunately, this had quickly proven false._

_Between his years as a Hick town's unnaturally talented football star and time in the spotlight thanks to Linda Lake, near nobody had been fooled. The strikes had been horrific; Religious fanatics attacking both the farm and the Daily Planet, mass debates on his nature and history, calling his past accomplishments into question, the Dark Thursday fiasco and the meteor showers being suspect, the military and law enforcement agencies calling for his arrest and questioning. The scientific community calling for everything from dissection to cloning. Thankfully Sam Lane had at least been willing to protect his daughter in the aftermath (for once) and his mother had hidden away somewhere safe. (Helen Bryce had reappeared from her eight year sabbatical after her marriage fiasco to inform the media of the "Mother of the superman"'s miracle pregnancy) and Lana had already sequestered herself away from the world in general. The main problem was Oliver._

_The son of Star City had refused to run, saying that he was proud to be a hero even in the face of adversity. Normally Clark would be proud, even while he was worrying for his friend's safety. But this time Chloe had chosen to stand with him; Leading to his current situation running through forests and across the ocean to reach her._

_Between people knowing that he could fly, knowing where Oliver Queen was situated and realizing the numerous times Clark Kent had been injured in the face of meteor rock exposure it had been easy to discover how to stop him and arm themselves against him (At the behest of the new president Lex Luthor). The only thing allowing him to get across the water unmolested was AC's influence._

_Hopefully he wouldn't be too late, and the other's could hold them off long enough._

Clark Kent shook his head, holding his forehead with one hand and the paper with his other. He didn't know where the images in his head were coming from, but even through the aching pain they bought with them he couldn't help worrying about the very logical fact that presented themselves to him. Why had he thought that the glasses would stop anyone from realizing who he was? Why had he just allowed his friends to leave like that? What if the images weren't just paranoid musings but genuine warnings?

When he blinked again the world seemed to shift in front of him, ruins imposing themselves over the current ones in front of him. Another blink and the cheerful people milling about turned into horrified people screaming, the roads scarred and fractured, windows shattered and walls crumbling. _"What?"_

"I can't believe that you fell for _his _influence." A voice sounded disdainfully. He spun to take in a masked figure, a black clad man slung over his shoulder. (Me? Luthor me? What?) "Fool."

"What's going on?" He spoke, wary and threatening. "Did you do this?" He hissed, taking in the destruction surrounding him.

"No." The voice sounded eerily amused now, a lilt of sadism entering his next proclamation. "_You _did."

"What?" He stopped, memories clouding his mind. Why did he...? Abruptly his horrified eyes took in another figure, clad in a black-purple mix outfit, face and figure only vaguely human. Black eyes stared out at the world unseeing, head separate from it's neck. _"What?" _Even as it had mutated, he recognized the dead being covered in welts, burns and cuts, an arm and a leg disconnected from the body.

"You fell." He was quickly pulled from his survey of the situation by the scorn coating the masked figure's (man's) voice. Through damage in the upper left ('His right.' He mused numbly.) corner he could clearly see red scars glowing ('Meteor rock?') around a crimson-sapphire eye ('More meteor rock?') clouded with nostalgia and... Hatred? He quickly pulled himself from his musings. "For this _thing's _tricks. Weakling."

"I didn't- I couldn't-"

_"I can't affect you." I'm incorruptible. _Pride.

_I want to marry Lois." "Are you sure about this now, the timing's not exactly..." "I _need _this." _Gluttony.

_Running after Lana despite her engagement, mocking Chloe's feelings and fantasies dark at night. Heroic's for Lois, desperate for time together, desperate for forever. _Lust.

_Rejecting his human side. Not trusting the people there for him. Insisting on thing's going his way. Seeing his father after death. "I'm proud of you, son." - _'Everything I ever wanted'. He realized numbly. Hubris. His own assumption that he couldn't be corrupted had led to his corruption. And he hadn't even noticed.

"I- I can fix this. I can go back, make things better." He denied profusely, shaking his head all the while.

The masked figures eyes softened. (_Who was he? Why was he here? What did he want?__) _"No. You can't. There is no ring, there are no crystals, no second chances. No Deloreans and no time machines, Kal-El."

"Who are you?" He whispered, narrowing his gaze. The mask wasn't made of led, he could just look right through it. Part of Clark argued that it was an invasion of privacy. A bigger part of Clark thought he had bigger problems right now. He looked. And stopped.

Staring right back at him, Clark spoke with apathy in his gaze. "You know who."

They stood there. The two of them. ('Three' - He stared at the figure on his shoulder.) "I- I need to fix this. I have to." He insisted futilely, eyes taking in shattered surroundings and broken buildings, both of which he recognized many of. Bart Allen, hanging from his red hoodie from a stray beam, Dinah Lance, throat crushed, Lois... He couldn't hear a heartbeat, the same could be said for the bodies of Victor Stone and Bruce Wayne. ("_If it comes down to it, I will stop you."_) All lay scattered between the rubble of the Luthor building, which seemed to have toppled onto the Daily Planet.

The other's eyes shifted to the surroundings, gaze still without any emotion, unfeeling and uncaring. He stood straighter, dropping the body held inches off the ground from his right hand and lifting it toward him. "Then come." Still no emotion, as though asking him to do something so simple as light a cigarette or give him a lift home.

Clark Kent stared at the outstretched hand, slowly reaching out to take it. "I-" He hesitated, but still reached further.

The other Clark stared back, impatient yet nonetheless waiting; Until he felt the familiar stirring in the air around them. Single visible eye widening noticeably, he grabbed the hand slowly reaching towards him. "I have no time for dramatics." He spoke coldly, feeling the intense pressure gripping him and his cargo. "And now we disappear." He warned, surroundings shifting and unheeding of either Clark Kent's startled shout or Clark Luthor's unconscious mumbling's.

Behind the three of them, Chloe Sullivan, unnoticed between the conversation being held and the distraction of their surroundings, lunged forwards, confused but nonetheless misguidedly attempting to stop Clark and his unknown allies from causing anymore death or destruction, desperation blending into surprise when she felt the effects of the shift, then determination when she realized that they were going to get away.

Both conscious Clark's stared at her in shock, but even as her Clark collapsed from the meteor rock, only held up by his hand being held by the other, the masked figure wrapped a cloaked arm around her, protecting her from any harm even as he grunted in discomfort from the radiation being emitted.

Unable to see their surrounding change, Chloe was unaware of the world becoming new once more, buildings becoming whole in an instant, people filling the once-empty street.

And then the four were there.

And the masked Clark fell to one knee, the shaft of an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Along with one directly through Clark Luthor's back.

As he watched their blood fall to the floor, intermingling on the solid concrete and joining as one. The masked Clark's face briefly seemed to shift, eye becoming solid blue once more, body trembling. _"What have you done?" _He seethed.

When he stood to his full height once more Clark Luthor was gone.


End file.
